


Destiel Imagine: Cas and Dean go to a drive-in movie on a date

by CastielsAsstiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back to the Future References, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Drive-In Movie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsAsstiel/pseuds/CastielsAsstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers Castiel hasn't seen the Back To The Future Trilogy. So, when he hears the drive-in nearby is showing the whole trilogy, he takes Cas along on a date to watch it, but they end up creating their own 'Back to the Future' adventure instead.</p><p>One shot attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Imagine: Cas and Dean go to a drive-in movie on a date

Dean was shocked by the revelation that Castiel had not seen the Back to the Future trilogy. So, when he heard the drive-in nearby had a BTTF marathon, he knew what he had to do.

It was 7:45PM. They arrived 15 minutes early and found a great spot. Dean decided to bring along a 6-pack and a couple of burritos for them to snack on during the film, and some popcorn specially for Castiel. Salted, it was his favorite flavor. Apparently he can taste ‘sodium chloride more than soluble carbohydrate’. Though Dean hated popcorn, he secretly loves when Castiel has been eating salted popcorn. He enjoys exploring the taste running through his mouth as they make out.

 

* * *

 

Not long after the first movie began, when Marty rushed to get into the DeLorean after Doc was shot down, Castiel turned to face Dean, smiling. “Now I finally understand the DeLorean reference you told me when I took you back to 1973″.

Dean mumbled as he munched up and swallowed the mouthful of burrito he had in his mouth, “Geez, Cas... I thought you would of learned that when Metatron mind-zapped you with that massive encyclopedia of pop culture”

Castiel glanced on at the movie, “I guess Metatron never watched any of the Back To The Future movies”.

Dean chuckled, “That’s too bad. He would of loved Biff...”

Castiel turned to face Dean once again, this time looking rather puzzled,

“What’s Biff?”

Dean slowly drifted his arm around Castiel’s shoulder,

“Just the douchebag villain of the movie. You’ll see him in a moment actually when he comes into the diner”.

Cas and Dean sat watching the film in that position for several minutes, until Cas turned his head and leaned onto Dean’s arm,

“Do you ever wish we could meet all over again?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, Cas. You were pretty uptight when we first met back in that barn”

Castiel trailed his fingers down Dean’s chest, “But wouldn’t you like to go back to the beginning and have sex in the barn?”

“Cas, you do remember that Bobby was with me, don’t ya’?”

“I mean right now, Dean...”

In a flutter, they crashed onto the floor of the barn where they had first met. It was quite surreal for Dean. All the sigils and demon traps that him and Bobby set out still remained intact. Yet after all this time, over seven years to be precise, Castiel still stood before him and it felt just as fresh as the first time he set his eyes on his human vessel.

Castiel powered up his grace, to show his wings, just as he did that night. However this time, his wings were much more tattered and damaged. Though, that was no surprised from everything that they have been through together.

“I am Castiel, I am an angel of the lord”

“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester, wanna fuck?”

“Most certainly”

Dean lunged forward, grabbing Castiel and desiring to taste him. Quickly, they explored each other’s mouths, carelessly wrestling their tongues and catching their teeth in the same way as a couple of hormones filled inexperienced teenagers, as they trailed to find the sweet spots.

It was very intense. Castiel broke away for a breather as he began to loosen Dean’s belt to open his jean flies. 

“Dean... Can we go f-fully naked?” asked Castiel, as he slipped his hand down the waistband of Dean’s boxers, sending him a delightful sensation causing him to purr a beautiful gasp which turned Cas on even more, as his softer, yet cold hands brushed his warm, erected cock.

“Whatever you want, Cas. Long as I’m slipping my dick in that warm feathery ass of yours, I’ll fuck you however you want”.

Cas decided to cheat on the unclothing process, by placing his fingers on one another. In an instant, their clothes fell to the floor. Dean felt a little disappointed by Cas skipping the foreplay. He loved to spend some time just exploring his mouth and hands all over Cas’ body, but when they were very just semi-clothed, it just for some reason made the whole thing much sexier. Though, Dean couldn’t complain. Cas was the one to make the move and propose the idea of them having sex for once. Usually it’s Dean who makes that move, but often he’s wary of how to approach the subject with Cas. Dean never likes to feel as if he is pressuring him into having sex, but at least right now, he need not worry about that. He made his intention clear. Cas was craving for the touch of his flushed toned skin against his own, but most of all, he wanted Dean inside him.

Dean stood there, his penis twitched at the cold draft flowing through the barn. Cas approached Dean, gently pecking his neck as he trailed his hands down his warm torso, gently swirling his fingers over Dean’s nipples, sending an electrifying tingle throughout his body.

Dean reached his hand around Castiel’s penis and began to trail his thumb over his slit as he slowly pumped his rock hard length.

“Dean... P-Prep.. Preparation...” gasped Castiel. Dean could tell he needed to just get it over with. He couldn’t hold out much longer. This was going to be a quickie.

Dean got down on his knees and rummaged through his pockets to grab out a couple of foil packets from his wallet. Dean first opened the condom and carefully took it out and placed it on his cock, and rolled it down. He then opened up the sachet of lube, pouring some of the contents out into the palm of his hands and rubbing it equally to cover his fingers.

“You ready?”

Dean got up from the floor and strolled across to Castiel. Dean firmly grabbed Castiel’s left ass cheek as he began to motion his middle finger around his hole with his right hand. Cas groaned an elegant sound as Dean continued to maneuverer his finger around. He gave a wicked grin as he slipped his finger inside of Castiel’s tight passage.

Cas quivered as he felt Dean’s finger enter. Dean continued move his finger, hitting Cas’ pleasure spot, before entering a second finger inside his asshole.

Castiel grunted as Dean moved a second finger into his hole. Since the first finger, Castiel had began to loosen up. Dean knew he was almost relaxed enough to take his more-than-the-average sized cock. When they had intercourse for the first couple of times, Dean had accidentally hurt Cas when he penetrated him. So, now Dean likes to ensure Cas is ready before he takes him.

Castiel could now feel his knees becoming weak and tinglingly, & he was beginning to leak pre-cum from his cock. Dean added a third finger and he felt that Castiel was relaxed and he could move them inside him with ease. Castiel began to grind himself back against Dean’s fingers. He was really now for Dean, for certain.

“Dean... To the table in the corner...” 

Castiel led Dean back towards the table, exploring his back muscles and hips as he yearned for Dean’s inviting lips. Dean hoisted Cas up onto the table, continuing to passionately make out.

Dean look fixedly into Castiel’s beautiful blue eyes as he positioned his cock in line with his hole. Dean slowly and effortlessly slipped his member inside. Castiel hummed sensationally as he felt Dean’s penis thrust against his prostate. 

“Damn, Cas... You feel amazing tonight...”

“I could say the same thing about you... Shut up and kiss me...”

Dean placed a hand behind Castiel’s head, pulling his head closer and took his inviting chapped lips, teasingly to only perform a single lip kiss.

Castiel moaned in a mixture of arousal and frustration, “Dean, I’m being serious...”

Dean moved his other hand around from Castiel’s distinctively hipbone and slowly trailed his fingertips to his abdominal area, down to his pubic area, before taking his hand around his throbbing cock, and began to gently pump the head.

“Dean...”

Dean gently thrust his hips as he slowly began tossing Cas off.

“Come on, Cas... I want to see you blow your load...”

Cas closed his eyes as Dean continued to work him and pound him with penetration. He knew that Castiel was lost in the intensity of the pleasure. For angels, they feel sexual stimulation in a much greater amplitude. After the time that him and Anna had sex in the Impala, she explained that the euphoric comedown after sex is much more intense for angels. It makes them more in touch with their celestial side rather than their vessel, and feel as if they want to spread out and flap their wings just for exercise when they have no need to for at least a couple of days afterwards. It’s their equivalent of the itch you cannot scratch.

It continued to get steamier and steamier, Castiel was now just nuzzling his mouth against Dean’s increasingly sweat neck. Dean could feel both of their hearts pounding. 

Dean was getting near.

He raised Castiel’s chin up with his hand and went in for a lustful kiss. As their tongues clashed, Castiel squirmed something in Enochian as he shot his cum. The first shoot hit against Dean’s torso, dripping down his skin - but Dean loves when Castiel spills his seed onto him. He is a massive cumwhore. Dean glanced at Castiel with an inciting look as if to say he couldn’t be more sexually aroused. It was his human instinct showing, it was no longer just Dean’s sexual desire calling. Dean fucked Castiel’s ass furiously, trying to avoid hurting him as he raced to get to that beautiful pleasure. Jesus, he was close. He could feel his abdomen tighten as let his orgasm take over. He felt his ejaculation rapidly spill out in several shoots before he let his exhausted, tingly body slump onto Castiel’s hot, flustered bare skin. Dean rested his head upon Castiel’s shoulder, just glancing at the angel breathing heavily.

Cas turned his head to face his precious hunter, gently stroking the stubble on his chin,

“I love you, Dean...”

Dean turned to face Castiel. The moonlight shined through the cracks of the barn roof. This reflected down onto Dean’s pretty green eyes. He smiled, taking Castiel’s hand,

“You know I do too, Cas”

Castiel broke eye contact with Dean. He rested his head back and gazed up at the barn roof.

“Why can’t you actually say that you love me back?” asked Cas, in a serious yet nervous tone in his voice.

Dean sat up and looked at Castiel, continuing to stare at roof.

“Look, Cas... I d-don’t know... I just... I’ve never felt truly this way about someone before, it’s all frickin’ new and...”

Castiel began to get up. A small smile began to form on his face,

Castiel smiled, “Go on...”

Dean turned and placed his hand gently around the back of Castiel’s dark hair,

“Damnit, Cas... I love you”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him tight, as they kissed.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys quickly got cleaned up and got dressed.

“I guess we’ve missed the film by now, so  do ya’ wanna go back and grab baby, and get back to the bunker. We need to get back before Sam gets back from that book club anyway”

“Allow me...”

Castiel placed two fingers upon dean’s forehead. Before he knew it, he was sat back in the Impala with Cas. His burrito and beer still remained intact, and Castiel was sat beside him shotgun with a handful of salted popcorn in his hand.

The clock in the Impala read 7:47PM.

_“Man, I love that Son ‘ova Bitch...”_

Ca _s_ consumed the handful of popcorn and turned to face Dean, who was just sat there in awe of everything. This had to be the greatest date he’s ever been on. Though that number was very small as most of Dean’s conquests usually consisted of singles he would pick up at the bar _  
_

“So, do you want to watch this film about time travel or would you like me to continue to show you the true concept in real time?”

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel, “You know what Cas, let’s stick to the movies. I’ve had enough adventure for tonight”.

Dean turned and whispered softly into Castiel’s ear, “...But tonight has been the greatest date in the history of my life”. Next thing, Dean began to start nibbling Castiel’s ear lobe.

Castiel pulled away looking uncomfortable, but grinning at the same time.

“Stop it, Dean. You know I find it ticklish when you do that...”

Dean placed his hand down onto Castiel’s crotch, and felt that he was still hard even after their earlier session.

“Make me, Cas... I know it turns you on...”

Castiel gave Dean the “fuck me eyes and in an instant, the boys zapped off once again, for a second round.

 


End file.
